


Being Human

by airsalonpasandpettysquabbles



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles/pseuds/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles
Summary: Steven wants to be human. So he does.
Kudos: 21





	Being Human

**Author's Note:**

> It was an honour flying with you all. SU will always live on in our hearts.
> 
> The song here is the end credits song used in the finale. :')

Steven was beyond tired. 

_Just a little time. Just a little something else instead._

Yes, he was grateful for his family and friends and for their unconditional love and support. 

_Just a little time. Just a little something up ahead._

But he was still tired. Exhausted, really. It shouldn't have come as a surprise, after all he'd been through. Especially after his breakdown-

_I'm dreaming of_   
_Being..._   
_Being..._   
_Being..._

Monster. There was a magenta monster that threatened to let go. It bubbled deep down in his subconscious, and he knew that it would never really leave him.

_Being human._

His hand brushed against his suitcase. The handle felt cool against his sweaty palm and calmed the slight trembling in his hands.

_Just a little time. Just a little something that I need._

He took one last look at his now baren room. No more pictures, posters or anything personalized. It was ready to be inhabited by someone else—his dad, he had decided before—and he tried to not feel that split second of emptiness, cold and loneliness. 

_Just a little time. Just a little feeling gaining speed._

He gave Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet one last bear hug, one that squeezed at his heart. One that surfaced a bubbled laughter. When you didn't want to cry, you laugh instead. When you don't want to say goodbye, you could always manage, "Hi."

_I'm dreaming of_

_Going..._   
_Going..._   
_Going..._

His heart hammered as he slung his seatbelt on, hearing a familiar click. His breath hitched as he adjusted the side mirror. A weary smile hung at his lips as he pressed on the gas pedal.

_Going somewhere else._

He sped past crowds holding banners and bidding him farewell. There was cheering and clapping until there was eery silence and he was alone with the fading sunset. It gave an ethereal glow and he felt as if he were dreaming.

_I'm dreaming of_

_Being..._   
_Being..._   
_Being..._

He was filled with a rush that could only be known as anticipation. Was this what it was to be a regular teenager his age? Was this what it was like-

_Being human._


End file.
